


Never Really Over

by hyunjilix25



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2yeon eventually, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/F, Getting Back Together, M/M, Side Ships, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjilix25/pseuds/hyunjilix25
Summary: "I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just not happy with our relationship anymore. Let's break up."One year later and he's now dating the guy he's tutoring while his ex is dating the girl that he cheated on him with. But you know what? He's COMPLETELY fine. Yeah, totally still not hung up on some asshole who broke his heart,,,, So why is his heart suddenly beating so fast when a transferee student comes along saying that it's impossible for Jaehyun to have cheated on him?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Never Really Over

"Hey, I'm Mark Lee!" the new transferee student smiled up at Taeyong.

"Hey! I'm Taeyong and this is my boyfriend, Haechan," Taeyong said pointing to the younger man beside him who gave him a kind smile while waving energetically. "So, we’re here to show you around the campus after classes, mind if I see your schedule?"

"Yeah sure. Wait let me just get it from my bag," Mark said as he looked for his schedule in his bag. He gave it to Taeyong after finding it crumpled at the very bottom.

"Ohh, you're in the same year as Haechannie! You guys even have the exact same schedule!" Taeyong smiled up at him. “C’mon I’ll walk you guys to your room,” he said kindly.

They started walking towards the younger’s class while casually talking. Taeyong then found out the Mark was actually Canadian, but he studied in LA for a while. "So, this is your class,” he said stopping in front of the room, “I'll see guys at lunch," Taeyong said while hugging his boyfriend before he left to go to his own class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Seriously, hyung just dump his ass already! He's being such an asshole!" Doyoung ranted to his friend, his anger clear as day. "I mean seriously this is his what? 10th cancelled date?"_

_"12th actually" Taeyong said softly. His eyes started to water, but he knew crying would only make Doyoung angrier, which is why he willed himself not to cry, and just suck it up._

_"Then why are you still with him? You deserve so much better! You're worth more that stupid cancelled dates, missed calls, and unfulfilled fucking promises! Why are you doing this to yourself? I've never seen you this sad like for fuck sakes hyung, break up with him!" the younger said while pacing back and forth in their dorm, clearly very frustrated with his friend._

_"I can't." the man said, blinking quickly to rid of his unshed tears. He can't. Breaking up with his boyfriend is the last thing on his mind. He honestly can't even fathom the idea of breaking up with him. No matter what happens, no matter how many dates would be cancelled, he would never break up with his boyfriend._

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because I love him so fucking much, Doyoung. I love him more than I have loved anything in my entire life."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taeyong was currently hanging out with Haechan, and Mark in the cafe near their university. They were seated in a both near the window, with Haechan and Mark were trying to answer the problem set that Taeyong had prepared for them. He has been tutoring his boyfriend for a few months already, which was actually how they met. So, as the two were discussing how to solve a certain problem, he noticed a figure outside.

Standing there was the man who broke his heart, his ex-boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong hasn't seen him for months, which he is both sad and thankful for. After their break up, it was as if Jaehyun made it a point to avoid Taeyong at all cost. He dropped all of the subjects that they had together, he stopped eating at the cafeteria where Taeyong and his friends usually eat, he never used the route that he used to when he went home, and whenever they would even get a glimpse of each other, the younger would always turn around and walk away. He wasn't going to lie, it hurt him so much more than he would like to admit. Even now, after almost a year since their break up, the memory of his precious ex-boyfriend was still a painful subject.

_He changed so much. Taeyong thought._ The Jaehyun he knew was always overly concerned about his clothes and the state of his hair, always making sure he looked the best that he could. But the Jaehyun he was looking at right now had a very disheveled hair and his clothes were very ragged. He isn't gonna lie tho, no matter what the younger wore he still looked very handsome. Jaehyun was very popular when they started dating because of his looks, his kind personality, and since he became the star player of the basketball team even though he was only a freshman. That was the reason why Taeyong was so surprised when the younger accepted his confession. He was so sure he'd get rejected. When his friends dared him to confess to the school's favorite boy, he was a hundred percent sure he zero chances. Which was why he decided to just do it, so he could finally move on from his dumb crush. So imagine his surprise when the younger graciously took the cookies that Taeyong baked, smiled at him, and told him that he would love to go on a dumb movie date with him. Taeyong did find out that Jaehyun quit basketball just a few days after their break-up.

He then saw a girl approach Jaehyun, and his heart stopped. He knew that girl. That was the girl that Jaehyun cheated on him with. Jaehyun’s supposed best friend. Taeyong scoffed just thinking about it. Months into their relationship and Jaehyun always ALWAYS reminds him that she was just a friend. _Yeah, well people don’t really make out with their friends in alleys._

At the time, Taeyong didn’t even recognized who it was, he honestly couldn't care less. All that he could remember was seeing his boyfriend kissing a brunette in an alley near the younger’s apartment. He could remember the tears that pooled his eyes as the person he loved the most held on to someone else. He could remember the sound of his heart breaking to million pieces with every second that he looked at them. He could remember calling out to the younger, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't seeing this right and that that wasn't Jaehyun. He remembered the cold eyes Jaehyun gave him when he saw Taeyong standing there. He could remember every heart-shattering word his boyfriend said.

_"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm just not happy with our relationship anymore. Let's break up."_

“Okay, I quit! I need more coffee,” Haechan announced as he stood up and marched towards the counter muttering something about failing the exams anyways.

His boyfriend’s loud voice got his attention, realizing that his ex-boyfriend was long gone.

“Uhmm, hyung, were you looking at Jung Jaehyun earlier?” Mark asked. Taeyong felt his heart skip a beat.

“Y-yeah, h-how do you know him?” he questioned trying to look nonchalant. Either he was a pretty good actor or Mark was just completely oblivious since the younger barely noticed anything. “He was in the same school as me in LA! The girl he was with too, that was Nayeon, right? They were pretty popular there, everyone thought that they were dating, but apparently they really just friends,” Mark said.

“Well they are dating now,” Taeyong said with a hint of bitterness which goes unnoticed by Mark again.

“What? No way! I’m a hundred percent sure Nayeon is a lesbian,” Mark said confidently. “She rejected everyone who asked her out saying that she wasn’t interested in guys. Which was why she and Jaehyun hyung are close, cause he’s also pretty vocal about being gay. So, there is zero chances of them dating”

“But I saw them mak-“

“Okay enough chitchat! I got my coffee and I’m ready to become mathematical!” Haechan interrupted.

Mark snorted at the younger but went back to the problem set he was working on, leaving Taeyong to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted in twitter! Follow me @hyunjilix_


End file.
